J'ust 'N'ot 'A'fraid
by Hikari Nami
Summary: Sprx provokes the Halloween spirits, and things start getting weird. My first Halloween story. Tell me if I'm any good at scary.
1. The Trouble Begins

Me: Hey, I got a new story, and it's actually a scary one, well as scary as I can make it. It's after Belly of the Beast and after the hyper force arrives back on Shuggazoom. But enough ideal chit-chat, on with the scare.

**_The Trouble Begins  
_**

It was a normal day in Shuggazoom, except for one thing... it was Halloween. The hyper force was enjoying this little scare fest, except Sprx. Sprx hated this holiday, but he pretended that it didn't scare him, just annoyed him.

"I don't see what the big deal is." he said.

"Aw, come on Sprx, you don't find it a little scary?" asked Chiro.

"Nope."

"You mean you don't even like getting candy from the citizens of Shuggazoom?" questioned Otto.

"Maybe, depends on the candy."

"Come now, Halloween is just a holiday where people dress up in scary costumes and go around either scaring people or getting candy. There is absolutely nothing to fear, unless you're Sprx and a giant chicken who won't admit he's scared." explained Gibson.

"I am not scared, Brainstrain. What about all you? I bet you're scared, too." Sprx insisted.

"Na."

"Nope."

"Absolutely not."

"Yay I believe you like I believe Otto will clean his room without eating any sweets."

Nova was listening to all this while reading in her chair, and was getting very annoyed. She slammed the book shut, getting everyone's attention, "If you are quite finish, I'd like to say that it's not bad to fear something, as long as you know how to approach. Like a wise man once said, 'There is nothing to fear but fear itself'."

Sprx chuckled, "And this is coming from a girl who is scared of a little snow."

"At least I admit that something scares me. Maybe not outloud, but I do admit it to myself."

Sprx shrugged, "Maybe it's just because the four of us are just not afraid and you are."

Nova resisted the urge to punch him and went up her tube to the bedroom level. She was ticked at his arrogance, so ticked that she didn't realize where she was walking until she crashed into Antauri.

"Nova, is something wrong?" he asked calmly.

"Yes, there is. The others refuse to admit that they fear something. I know it's silly, but it really annoys me." Nova exclaimed.

"It is not wise to say you fear nothing when you do fear something. Even you have admitted that you are fearfully of snow."

"I may not fear it as much as I used to, but I still hate it."

That's when Jinmay, who was staying in the robot with them, came out of her room.

"Hey, you two. I couldn't help but over hear you talking and I thought I'd let you know that some people are uncomfortable admitting their fears to other people."

Nova sighed, "I know, it's just so annoying."

Seeing how frustrated the yellow monkey was, Jinmay decided to change the subject, "Hey, Nova, how's that training of yours coming?"

"What training?" asked Antauri.

Nova smiled sheepishly, "Do you remember those pictures Chiro showed you of me when we were in the Dark One's stomach?"

"When you were five times your normal size? Yes, I remember that."

"Well, I found out that I can change between this size and my larger size. It took a lot of my energy the first time but now…"

"Now she can go about five hours in her enlarged form." finished Jinmay.

"Interesting." replied Antauri, and then he asked, "Anyone want tea?"

"Sure." The two girls replied.

_Later, in the command center_

Jinmay and Nova were sitting in their chairs, sipping some tea that their silver companion and so gracefully made them. Antauri had retreated back to the kitchen to try a new veggie-shake recipe that he thought Otto might actually drink. It was only noon and the boys (excluding Antauri) had decided to go check out any Halloween specials at the shops downtown.

"You know what would be funny?" Nova asked out of the blue.

"What?"

"Pulling a prank on the others, just to show them that Halloween is more than just dressing up and getting candy."

Jinmay thought about it, "You're right it would be funny. I would like to see the look on Sparky's face when he gets scared silly."

They laughed at the thought until a shadow covered them. Then a hand covered their mouths, causing the girls to drop their cups. Both cups shattered on contact with the ground before the girl's visions went black.

* * *

A dark room was lit by a single lamp as three dark figures stood in a circle in the center of the room. One of them, a female, spoke.

"The plan's in place and the bait is set. Everyone know their jobs?"

The other two nodded.

"Good, then let's spread the true spirit of Halloween, starting with the non-believers. They have provoked the spirits and the spirits want revenge. And we are just the creatures to do it."

The three laughed, the sound echoing around the room, sending chills down the spine of anyone who heard.

Me: Tell me if I'm any good at scary, cause I'm not convincing myself. Read and review.


	2. The Missing Girls

Me: Here's chapter two, I'm going quick with this one. Now why can't my other stories go this quick? Oh, well. On with the story.

**_The Missing Girls_**

It was six o'clock and dark outside when Chiro and the others got back. The Super Robot was pitch black and they couldn't see anyone or anything in the command center. It kinda creeped them out.

"Hello! Antauri, Nova, Jinmay, Anyone home?" called Chiro.

"Maybe they went out." suggested Otto.

"Highly unlikely. They would have at least told us or left us a note." said Gibson.

"So where are they?" asked Sprx. There was a sudden movement to their right.

"Who's there?" questioned Chiro, "Show yourself."

Suddenly a creature lunged at Chiro, knocking him to the ground. Then they heard a familiar voice say, "Where is she, you monster?"

"ANTAURI!" they cried. Indeed it was the silver monkey. He was sitting on Chiro's chest, his claws ready to attack. His angry eyes softened.

"Monkey team? Thank heavens you're alright."

"Antauri, what are you talking about? Where are Nova and Jinmay?" asked Chiro.

The silver monkey's face dropped. He got off Chiro and went behind one of the chairs, returning with an unconscious Nova on his back. The others could barely make out the cuts and bruises that lined her body.

"I don't know what happened. The girls were in the command center and I was in the kitchen. I heard their cups shatter and came out to check on them. The lights were out, but I could make out a shadow holding Nova. I managed to scare it off, but I couldn't find Jinmay anywhere. I'm sorry Chiro."

Chiro was clenching his fists at the thought of losing Jinmay, but his anger was interrupted when they heard Nova moan. Antauri laid her down as her bubblegum eyes slowly opened. Then they went wide as Nova bolted up shouting, "JINMAY!"

She was breathing heavily until Chiro rubbed her back. Nova hugged him tight, "I'm so sorry, Chiro. I couldn't help her. I should have been stronger, then that monster wouldn't have her."

"Nova," Gibson began, "What attacked you?"

Nova was shaking terribly at this time, "A monster. A dark knight with a vengeance. The last thing I remember her saying was, 'They never believed. Now they will pay'."

"Who's they?" asked Otto.

"I don't know, but I'm not very willing to find out." Answered Nova.

"Don't worry, Nova. Like I told ya earlier, the four of us are just not afraid. We'll take care of this creature." said Sprx.

Antauri finally spoke, "It is very unwise to underestimate your enemy, Sprx."

Then everyone heard an evil laughter, "Yes, SPRX-77, it is very unwise of you to underestimate me."

A dark figure grabbed Nova from behind, ripping her out of Chiro's grip. The figure was female by voice, but her body was that of a horrid knight. Her blazing red eyes pierced their souls and her laughter echoed through the room. She held a sword up near Nova's neck as she spoke, "Your ignorance has cost you dearly. Now you will lose your other female friend. I'll be seeing you later, hyper force, but sooner then you think."

Then they vanished in a bright flash, leaving the fading laughter behind.

"**NOVA!**"

Me: Yay, I'm actually freaking myself out. And this story is getting done quicker than I thought. Read and Review. Oh, and **HAPPY HALLOWEEN EVERYONE!**


	3. Another Loss

Me:

Me: My next chapter is up. Sweet. Thanks to all who read and …On with the story.

**_Another Loss_**

"I can't believe it. Jinmay _and_ Nova. They're both gone." said Sprx in disbelief.

"Where would she have taken them?" asked Chiro.

"Anywhere that monster's heart desires." replied Antauri.

Then a green mist began to fill the air.

"Nerve gas! She taken control of the Super Robot." cried Gibson, "Run!"

The five bolted out of the room and up to the bedroom level.

They paused for breath when they were far away from the command center.

"Okay. I'm getting really freak out guys." Said Otto as they ran.

"Things just keep getting stranger and stranger." Replied Gibson.

Antauri spoke in a slightly quavering voice, "We need to get out of here. If that knight has control of the Super Robot, there's no telling what she'll do."

"Antauri's right, we'll head to the desert canyon and plan from there." Chiro said.

They found an escape hatch and Gibson began to open it when claws came out of the walls and began attacking. Everyone, except Gibson, was blocking the claws from getting to the blue monkey. Otto managed to make one explode, sending a smoke cloud everywhere. Then the claws stopped when the hatch opened. Before they could escape, they heard footsteps down the hall and evil laughter.

"Run all you want, my friends, you cannot escape me and my pet. Halloween is upon you, and there is nothing you can do about it."

The knight's shadow could be seen through the smoke, her sword in the hand. Antauri placed himself in front of the others.

"Chiro, I want you and the others to go to the canyon and find a way to defeat this menace." He whispered.

"No way, Antauri, we're not leaving you here alone." Chiro retorted.

"The nerve gas is filling up the robot and I'm the only one it doesn't affect. I'll distract her while you guys escape."

"But Antauri…"

"GO!" the silver monkey shouted.

Otto and Sprx grabbed their young leader's hands and flew out the hatch with Gibson. Antauri watched from the corner of his eye, then he turned to face the female black knight.

She chuckled, "You silver fool, my pet will follow them and you will help me finish my task."

"I will never fight alongside you." The silver monkey growled.

The knight laughed, "I don't think you have much of a choice."

She pointed behind him, causing the silver monkey to look behind him. There was nothing behind him, but when he looked back, all he saw was a flash of silver and he meet the black knight's blade.

Chiro and the last three monkeys were no more than a mile from the robot when they heard Antauri's blood-curling scream.

"ANTAURI!" cried Chiro, trying to struggle out of Sprx's and Otto's grip.

"Calm down kid, there's nothing we can do."

"Yes, there is. We can go back and help him."

"And risk getting ourselves killed, not an option. We'll continue to the canyon and plan there as Antauri instructed." said Gibson.

Chiro stopped struggling and sighed, "Okay."

Otto watched the boy, "Don't worry, Chiro, we'll find a way to get everyone back."

A small smile formed, "Thanks Otto."

Unknown to the remaining hyper force, a large pair of yellow eyes were following them. The creature grinned, revealing a pair of extremely large fangs. The chase was on and the spirit's wishes would be fulfilled.

Me: Who's the creature? What happened to Antauri? Who is the spirit? Why am I asking all these questions? Read and review.


	4. Admitting Fears

Me: I'm on a roll, only one more chapter after this. I'm good, now let's roll.

_**Admitting Fears**_

Everything was silent as the knight walked out of the Super Robot and waited. There was a large gust of wind and a large creature landed in front of her. It looked like a dragon with really dark brown-gray fur. It had a pair of dark gray wings and bright yellow eyes with slits for pupils. The tail was bushy and had spikes all over it. The creature knelt before the knight and nuzzled her with its muzzle, causing the knight to pet her.

"Good girl, I assume you have some information for me." The creature nodded. "Excellent, everything is going according to plan."

The knight took the reins that were on the dragon wolf's head and mounted her, "Now let's go chase down the non-believers, my dragon wolf." And they took off.

_With the others_

"I'm scared, guys." Said Otto.

"I also find myself quite frightened." Stated Gibson.

Sprx sighed, "Come on, guys, we have to be strong for the kid. He needs us now more than ever."

The monkeys looked down at Chiro, who was curled into a ball fast asleep. The three of them had lain next to him, trying to keep the boy warm. While Chiro slept, they tried to come up with ideas, but they came up empty-handed. The silence terrified them all, but it was short-lived as a tremor shook the ground, waking Chiro.

"What's going on?" the drowsy boy yawned. "An earthquake?"

"No, this isn't natural. It seems to be coming large footsteps." Replied Gibson.

"Those footsteps have to belong to something really big to make this big of a tremor." Stated Sprx. That's when rocks began to rain down into the canyon.

"We have to get outta here before we get crushed!" cried Chiro as the four ran out of the open end of the canyon. Rocks covered the opening just as they escaped.

"Looks like we won't be going back in there again." commented Otto.

"We should get moving before the creature that caused this comes." Suggested Gibson.

Chiro began to walk, signaling for the others to follow. They trudged across the desert, the sun had set a while back and Gibson suspected that, with daylight savings, it was about 7:30 in the evening. Before Gibson could go into any long explanation, he spotted an extremely large hole in the ground. It looked to be about 50 by 100 feet and about 200 feet deep. Gibson knelt by the edge and examined it.

"Strange, this hole seems to have been dug recently, by a massive creature with large claws."

"Um…Gibson?"

"Not now Otto, I'm trying to figure out what kind of creature dug this hole."

"Big Brain…"

"Sprx, please refrain from using that infernal nickname."

"GIBSON!"

"What is it, Chiro?" Gibson exclaimed sourly, angry that his examination was interrupted.

"Look." Gibson looked at the other three. Their eyes were bulging out of their heads and their mouths were hanging open as they pointed behind their companion. Slowly, the blue monkey turned around, only to come face-to-face with two bright yellow eyes. It was the dragon wolf. Gibson screamed and ran to hide behind the others.

"G-Gibson, what is that thing?" Sprx stammered.

The blue monkey stuttered as he spoke, "I-I would s-speculate a cross b-breed between a dragon and a brown w-wolf."

The dragon wolf dove at them, but missed when they dodged. Chiro landed away from the others and heard a familiar voice.

"How do you like my pet, hyper force?" It was the knight on the creature's back.

Sprx was stupid enough to reply, "Not the kinda pet I would want, ya monster. And it's not very scary."

He was bluffing, of course, cause on the inside he was scared stiff. All the knight did was smirk before she spoke.

"But you haven't met my newest pet. Come out, my silver slave!"

The ground behind Chiro glowed purple before a figure arose from the ground. It kicked Chiro to the others before it revealed itself.

"Antauri!" the team cried.

Indeed it was the silver monkey, only his eyes had no pupils, he had a faint scar across his face, his claws flexed as a signal that he was ready to attack, and he had spikes down his back and tail.

"What did you do to him?" shouted Chiro.

"He is my zombie slave." The knight replied, dismounting off the dragon wolf, "And you will soon join him. ATTACK!"

Antauri and the dragon wolf lunged at the four hyper force members.

"Don't hurt, Antauri, but let's try to get rid of that monster in one try." whispered Chiro before they all separated, barely dodging their attackers. All four charged up their energy attacks and went above the creature, then let loose their attacks.

"Magno Ball Beam Splitter!"

"Spin Shocker!"

"Scritch Scratch Doom Thrower!"

"Monkey Fu!"

The force of the four attackes set the dragon/wolf into the nearby hole, but no one expected Antauri to strike them down, almost sending them over the edge of the hole. The crash and the shock paralyzed the hyper force. The knight advanced on them with Antauri by her side. As she walked, the knight drew her sword and spoke.

"For denying your fears, you have angered the spirits. Now it is time for you to be punished."

Her sword rose up, ready to strike. The four hyper force member held each other close.

"Guys, I want you to know that I've always been a little afraid of the dark." Otto whimpered.

"I've been afraid of hurting any of you while doing an experiment." Confessed Gibson.

"I've always been afraid of being alone." Said Chiro.

Sprx shuddered and spoke, "I've always been afraid of this holiday because it makes me think of losing you guys to the stupid undead."

With their fears admitted, they waited for the sword to strike. What happened next was unexpected…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: Cliffhanger, and the last chapter is next. Read and Review. Please and thank you.


	5. All is Revealed

* * *

Me: Yay, I'm on the last chapter, there's a party at the end and you're all invited. Now on with the story.

_**All is Revealed... and an author is dead**_

_With their fears admitted, they waited for the sword to strike. What happened next was unexpected…_

The knight brought down her sword, but instead of pain, the four felt themselves get covered in whipped cream. The dark female fell to her knees with laughter, Antauri by her side.

"Man, we got you good." she said.

The other four were confused and stared at them.

"What's going on?" Chiro managed to ask.

The 'kinght' handed Antauri a towel. The silver monkey used it to wipe off his face, revealing white powder over his eye lenses and his scar being nothing more than ruby eye shadow.

"Wait, wasn't Antauri a zombie?" asked a very confused Otto.

"Not at all, it was just a Halloween prank." replied Antauri.

"Then where's Jinmay?" Gibson asked.

The knight, who had fallen on her back with laughter, sat up and took off her helmet. Pink hair fell down, revealing Jinmay, her face glowing with laughter.

"How did you like my impression of a dark knight?" she questioned, amusement tracing every word.

"But where's Nova" asked a concerned Sprx.

Thet's when Otto, Sprx, Gibson, and Chiro felt breathing on their backs. They stiffly turned around, only to come face to face with a large muzzle. They screamed when they realized thea it was the dragon wolf. They hide behind Jinmay and Antauri, causing the large creature to laugh in a familiar sound. She (the dragon wolf) landed on the ground and Jinmay and Antauri walked up to it. They jumped and destroyed the creature's wings.

Then the dragon wolf began to shake like a dog, sending dirt and dried mud everywhere. She stood on her back legs, allowing her true identity to be seen.

"Nova?" questioned Sprx in surprise.

"YOU'RE HUGE!" cired Otto.

Nova was indeed in her larger form, her yellow fur was dirty and her eyes had yellow dust over them. She glowed a soft yellow and shrank to her normal size and joined the other two in laughter.

"You mean to tell me that this was all just a stupid prank?" exclaimed Chiro.

Antauri managed to calm down, "Yes and no. Some parts of our story were true, like when I heard the girls' cups shatter and I went to check on them."

"But why did you scare the daylights out of us?" cried Sprx.

Nova spoke, "The truth is: you did anger one of my spirits. They came to ask me if I could prank you four into admitting your fears, but it was Antauri that came up with the prank."

"Wait, spirit friend?" asked Gibson.

"Yay, when I was trapped in the wormhole, I made a few friends with the spirits. They were the ones who told me that I could change shape."

"So why did they want you to scare us?" asked Otto.

It was Jinmay who spoke next, "The spirit only wanted to teach you that Halloween is the time of years where you can openly admit your fears. After all, Halloween is the holiday of fear. They even gave our prank a name, Operation J.N.A"

"J.N.A.?"

Nova smiled, "It means 'J'ust 'N'ot 'A'fraid, or Operation..."

"Jinmay!" (Jinmay)

"Nova!" (Nova)

"Antauri!" (Antauri)

"Strange." commented Sprx.

"This is all fine and dandy, but we're missing out on Halloween!" shouted Chiro. The three pranksters smiled evilly.

"Guys, I don't like those smiles, what's going on?" asked Otto.

The three spoke in unison, "What has brownish-blonde hair, blue-green eyes, a love for chocolate, and a nack for throwing wild parties?"

The others shrugged before the three continued, "She's back at the robot, she's the one who told the spirit what to do, she's gonna be dead when you find out who she is, and she wrote this story."

Four face, still covered in whipped cream, showed expressions of rage.

"**FIRENOVALOVER**!"

"I can't believe she did that!" shouted Chiro.

"When I get my hands on her, she's dead." cried Sprx.

Antauri managed to be heard above the noise, "All of you be quiet, I recieving a transmission from the one you seek to kill."

This is me (FireNovaLover) talking, "Antauri? Hello? Are you on your way back? Everything set up and we're waiting on you to get back. Oh, and your sister and demon half are here. Hey, DA, don't feed Blackrose any candy, you know what happens when she eats...(_everyone hears something smash_) candy. Please hurry up and get back here."

"Why should we? After that prank you pulled on us, I don't think we owe you anything." said Gibson.

"I've got chocolate with almonds and caramel." I said in a sing song voice.

"LET'S GO!" shouted Otto as he and Chiro dragged the others back to the robot, where they found me, my OC Crystal, Fairy Whisperings, Lovelinelivelong639, Tiger Priestess, Blackrose342, all their OCs, and all the other SRMTHFG authors jammin to the music under the black lights and glowing decorations. And as the night progressed, the four eventually forgot about the prank and I didn't have to face their wrath.

* * *

Me: I'm done...and I didn't get hurt in this story. Yay.

(_knock on the door_, _Crystal opens it_.)

Crystal: Hey, F.N.L., it's for you.

(_Four very angry people/monkeys, Chiro, Otto, Gibson, and Sprx, stare at me_)

Me: Looks like I spoke to soon. (_starts edging away_) Well, um..., read and review. Until the next time we meet, I outta here. AHHHHHHH!

C,O,G,S: GET BACK HERE!

Me:** Happy Halloween Everyone! Enjoy your candy and parties.**


End file.
